Pride and Jealousy
Back to 2010 Logs Arcee Shark Hot Rod Tacticon Lifeline Arcee is in the El Sleazo Cafe, waiting for her knight in shining armor. After all, Hot Rod still owes her a few drinks from when he had to step out so suddenly last time. She waits patiently at a table near Foz-E bot. Just for kicks, she gets the mechanism to start its routine. Foz-E Bot tells Arcee a joke: "Take my wife... Please!" Shark scoffs at Foz-E, "You got a wife?" from the back corner where his is nursing a large mug of ener-beer. Hot Rod pushes the door open and stops to have a look around, "Man.. we need to find a better place for dates." he mutters under his breath then his attention is quickly drawn to Foz-E and Arcee, "Git your hands off of my femme you clown!" he rushes over and hops over the back of a chair and flops into the seat with his feet up on the table and hands laced behind his head like he's done that before, "Hey Pinkcess.. been waiting here long?" he says his is casual charming boyish voice. Arcee giggles at Hot Rod. "Oh silly, you don't need to impress me by pretending to be jealous of Foz-E bot," she says, playfully swatting at Hot Rod's shoulder. "Oh I haven't been waiting that long," she says, "I took the liberty of ordering you a drink before you got here." She indicates a glass of Hi-grade beside her own. Shark gets a look from Foz-E for his scoffing tone, then hmms as Hot Rod shows up and acts like he does. For once the young mech is happy he isn't the one on the jealous accusatory side of his fellow Autobot. Hot Rod looks at Arcee and then back to Foz-E, his optic squint, "Who's pretending?" he wags a finger at the comedian, "I've got my optics on you clown!" he says warningly. His attention shifts to his drink then back to Arcee, "Well, we're not really supposed to be drinking while on duty." he says briefly as he snags up the cup and downs the energon on in fell swoop, "Aaaah, that’s the stuff!" he slams the empty cup down onto the table and wipes the energon off of his lips and scoots a bit closer to Arcee, "So you been thinking about me all cycle Pinkcess?" he smiles and winks. "Sure have," Arcee says, "One of these days you must lead a band of brave and trusty bots to find my creator, down in the depths of the buffer zone." She winks at him and takes another sip of her energon. Shark comments, mostly to himself, "What you think I've been doing." Hot Rod twirls his empty cup on the table, "How do we even know he still exists Pinkcess? I mean there is a war going on and I've been staking out his workshop for cycles now with no luck," he turns to look at Arcee, "Is it really that important to you to find out about your past? I mean.. I don't know if I'd want the old Pandora, I mean I like my Arcee the way she is now. I think maybe we should concentrate on your future rather than your past." "Yes, it's really that important," she says, "And all my information sources indicate he probably is alive. And if he's not, I want to be sure. Only by knowing will I be fully able to integrate my future." Shark finishes off his beer and gets up out of his corner location, moving toward the two with the empty mug in hand. "Another one Foz-E." Hot Rod just nods his head like he's pretending to be interested or to even be paying attention to what Arcee is saying, "Right, I'll see what I can do." he says absent mindedly and then he catches sight of Shark approaching the table, "Hey Shar-ko! Have you met my girlfriend yet?" Shark offers the mug to Foz-E and looks over to Hot Rod, "Yes." is the simple reply that he gives. He gives over a payment for his drink as the refilled mug is handed back. "Maybe one of these cycles I /might/ introduce you to /my/ girlfriend." Arcee raises an optic brow at Shark. "Oh?" she says. "And yes, I know Shark quite well, Hot Rod--he's going to help me find Weldbond." {C Shark nods to Arcee, "Got Chains in on it now too, he at least has some connections down here." he points out. "Might bother Metro-X about it too, now that he's apparently back from wherever he went off to.. so eventually something /will/ be found out about that creator of yours Arcee." Hot Rod peers at Shark for moment not sure of what he just said then it finally hits him. His optics go wide and he points at Shark accusingly, "Ah ha.. I knew you and Jade were playing finsies together!" he laughs and gives Arcee a gentle nudge on the side, "You should meet Jade sometime, she's nuts. I still try to avoid her as much as possible." he waves his arm frantically in the air, "Refills, refills.. we need refills!" he tip his cup upside down to prove how empty it is, he even gives it a few shakes. Arcee sure could use a refill, and holds up her empty glass. "Oh yeah, I don't think I've met Jade yet," she says. Shark shakes his head at Hot Rod, "I told you before, it is not Jade. That femme doesn't like any mech, probably doesn't like any femme either." he points out, "She needs a severe attitude adjustment really." Hot Rod watches as his cup is refilled along with Arcee's, "Put it on his tab.” he motions towards Shark, "Please tell me you're not dating Rogue, she's psycho.. not to mention a Decepticon! Ok, I admit.. she is pretty hot, but.. ermm, I mean.." he leans over and gives Arcee a kiss on the cheek, "No one can be hotter than you Pinkcess." he turns back to Shark, "Well, you gonna tell us who it is?" Arcee stares intently at Shark. She smiles as Hot Rod gives her a peck on the cheek. "Why thank you, Hot Rod," she says, beaming. Shark gets this odd sort of smirk on his lips, "Just because I bit her doesn't mean I like her. But no, it's not her either. I don't do crazy." his tone serious, he pays for the twosomes drinks. "I don't have a tab." a little smirk again at the cheek kiss. "Depends Hot Rod... Depends..." Hot Rod smirks and throws his arm around Arcee's shoulders and pulls her against him, "Well Shar-ko, glad to hear that.. but I'm sure whoever it is can't be cuter than my Pinkcess!" he turns to give Arcee another kiss on the cheek, "Even you have to admit.. we're the cutest couple on Cybertron! Isn't that right babe?" he picks up his cup and tips it towards Shark in a toast since he did pay for it before taking a sip. Arcee grins. "I suppose we are," she says, chuckling. Good ol Hot Rod. So easy to keep entertained. Shark keeps the serious tone and that odd little smirk as he replies to Hot Rod, "Roddy, Roddy, Roddy... let's not get into the my femme is more cute than yours argument okay cuz I'm not going to play it, even if it's really highly tempting to do so." he takes a swig of his drink, looking at you two then states, "Nor am I going to compare who’s a cuter couple either." Hot Rod snorts and rolls his optics, "What fun are you anyways Shar-ko?" he turns to Arcee, "How come we never do anything on our dates except drink energon? We should go cruising around Iacon together!" he pulls off the Autobot insignia from his chest plate and places it on Arcee's chest plate, "Look how awesome that is!!" Arcee looks down at the insignia. "Yes, I suppose it does look good there," she says, "Well, for our next date, you get to escort me to where Weldbond could be hiding." Shark moves off to his corner, commenting, "You have your fun your way, I have it mine, Roddy." He plunks himself down in the booth, puts his feet up on the table and sips on his enerbeer. Hot Rod pulls the insignia from Arcee's chest and places back on his chest plate he gives it a pat for good measure once its back in its rightful place, "Talk about boring Arcee.." he grumbles and watches as Shark goes to be alone, "Hey, you ever been cyber sledding down Mt Pillar?! We should go do that for our next date or asteroid surfing!" he taps his chin, "Though.. I'd have to convince someone to take us up high enough to asteroid surf." he drinks from his cup, "You haven't touched your energon since it was refilled. Are you still thinking about your creator?" Shark is content to just watch and listen to the twosome of Hot Rod and Arcee, nursing his ener-beer as he relaxes with his feet up on the table in front of him. Thoughtful look upon his facial features. "No, can't say that I have, at least not that I can recall," Arcee says, "I'll be sure to try it sometime with you." She stares at her full glass before taking a sip from it. "Yeah, you could say that," she adds, "I'm worried about him." Lifeline glowers her way into El Sleazo...twice in as many days. It's almost unheard of, unless some of the equipment here is REALLY broken. Hot Rod gestures with his hands to indicate size and shape, "Well, you get this hover sled about so big and you magnetize your feet to it and then you go zipping down Mt Victory. It’s like racing only you let the sled and Cybertron's gravity do all the work. But you have to be in total control so you don't hit something and wipe out." he smiles at Arcee and takes a big gulp of his cup, "Oh, I'm sure he's fine Pinkcess.. I mean.. what would the Decepticons want with him or anyone else." he reaches over and pats Arcee's shoulder lightly, "I'll go find Metro-X to ask him if he's heard any reports of anything bad happening to a citizen.. ok?" "Sounds like fun," Arcee says, "I can't wait." She sighs and has another sip. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Metro-X will probably know." Shark notices Lifeline come in with that glower that makes him have a momentary shiver down his cyber spine. He hopes its not him she is looking for as he sips on his drink and nods a bit to what the other two are chit chatting about. Hot Rod hears the door open and turns to see Lifeline and sees Shark waving to her. He leans over to whisper, "Hey, you think that's Shar-ko's femme? I have no idea who she is do you?" then he suddenly beams, "Great, that’s what we'll do on our next date, it'll be a blast I tell you! Have I ever let you down Pinkcess?" Shark was so not waving at Lifeline, he knows better not to attract her attention when she has her glower on. Best to let her find him if she wants to after all. Roddy should be glad the fish bot didn't hear that whisper. "Nah, can't be," Arcee says, "Nothing I've seen indicates that." She turns to look back at Hot Rod. "No I don't suppose you have, Hot Rod." {C Would swat Roddy upside the cranium for that comment if she had heard it. Lucky for him she didn't. Instead, Lifeline just surveys the room then heads toward Shark. He's probably starting to feel worry just about now. Shark peers over his mug of ener-beer as the doctor moves his way, slowly lowering it from his lips he offers the barest of smiles and moves his feet off the table, just in case the femme wants to sit and chat. Lifeline actually accepts Shark's silent offer of a seat. Is perhaps the glower not entirely aimed at Shark? Shark lowers his mug to the table in front of him, sitting up straight. "Hey doc. What brings you in here?" he asks, honestly curious. Lifeline puts her elbows on the table and leans toward Shark to speak in a much lower tone than usual. "Hoping to find either you or Metro-X. I encountered a mech yesterday and I'd like to have a background check done on him." She's got her back to the door so won't see anyone entering. Hot Rod smirks and leans in to whisper to Arcee again, "See, I knew it. We're still the cutest couple around!" he laughs a bit and leans up against Arcee, "Don't worry Pinkcess we'll find your maker if he's still out there. I'll hunt him day and night for you if I have to." he downs his energon and slams the cup down on the table once more, "I think that'll do it for me, for tonight. Optimus will not be happy if he saw me in here boozing up." he tilts his head, "Didn't you once tell me you had a job in here?" A pair of glowing persimmon optics takes in the main room of the El Sleazo Cafe as Tacticon's visage appears within the entranceway. Only a moment is spared for a brief summing up of the internal situation before he makes his way inside, heading right for the bar where he turns and takes a lean--chassis facing the same entrance he'd just arrived through. An elbow sets itself upon the bar top, aiding in his comfort, and the somewhat run-down mech lounges. Shark glances toward the door as a newcomer comes into the bar, then he looks over at the laughing Hot Rod a moment, before replying to the doc in a serious yet soft tone. "Do tell." "Yes, I did," Arcee says, "But that was a while ago." She finishes her own glassful of energon and gazes at the newcomer at the entrance. "I think that one was going to help me find Weldbond, as well." A sudden cant of the head, almost a twitch, and Tacticon slowly shifts his neck so that Arcee and Hot Rod fall within his optical radar. A brief flashing of optics, and the mech moves from his 'perch' and heads over to the adorable little pair... Focused on Arcee, Tacticon offers a curt nod to the both of them. "I have been speaking to some of the locals about the Target..." he opens. Arcee nods at Tacticon. "And...?" she asks, "What have you found out?" She leans forward with interest. Hot Rod turns to look at Arcee, "How many bots do you have looking for this guy?" he pauses to look at Tacticon with a suspicious glare before turning back to Arcee, "I am still your only boyfriend, right?" he asks with a hint of doubt and jealousy. Lifeline turns to follow Shark's gaze toward Tacticon and her optics immediately narrow dangerously. "Him. He had the audacity to presume I offer lodgings in my clinic or that I would 'benefit' from his presence in MY workspace." Shark nods slowly to Lifeline, "I'll see if there's mention of him back in Iacon, once you get a name." he grins a bit to her. "Care for a drink? I'll buy." "And..." Tacticon begins, only to pause at the glare received from Hot Rod. Listening to the bot's words to Arcee, a smirk is quick to form upon the not so well-kept mech. "...So paranoid. That is very unbecoming for a...'boyfriend'. Femmes do like it when their main mech has at least some semblance of security." "As many as I can," Arcee says to Hot Rod, "Every little bit helps." She glances over at Lifeline. "Interesting," she says. "And of course, you're my only boyfriend." Silly Hot Rod. Lifeline nods back to Shark, then shakes her head no at the offer of a drink. "I've seen the insides of those dispensers, remember?" Shark smirks at that comment from the newcomer, he may just like that guy, even if the doc hasn't taken a shine to him. He nods to the doc and takes a sip of his drink, then states. "You seen the insides of a lot of things doc." which is technically true yes? +Roll: Tacticon rolls against its Streetwise Software and succeeds by 22! The total roll was 21. Returning his gaze to Arcee, Tacticon pauses for a moment as he considers. "Where were we..." he muses to himself, optics flashing then as he relocates his place. "Yes... The Target, I have found, is not held by any within Cubicron. His exact whereabouts are uncertain to any that I have spoken to, unfortunately. Fortunately...on the other hand, he has been sighted by a handful of mechs here and there within the lower levels. Heavily gang-controlled territory, last sighting... Extraction will be dangerous. Luckily... My fee will not change because you are a new customer." Arcee nods at Tacticon. "That's good news," she says, "And I like a challenge. "Good... Because it will be that, at the very least," Tacticon replies matter of factly, and his mouth contorts into an almost wicked grin, seeming to suggest that Arcee being a new customer is not the only reason her rate will remain the same--he also enjoys a good challenge. "...Offer me a drink," the mech adds nonchalantly after a passing moment. Lifeline considers Shark's statement, and grudgingly has to nod. Because she really does see the inside of a lot of things. Shark finishes off his second mug of ener-beer and sets it down on the table in front of him, shifting his gaze off the trio back to his table companion. "Got quiet over there doc." he notes, then folds his hands in front of him upon the table, "Seems Arcee knows the mech, I'll see if I can get a name out of her later." Hot Rod looks at Arcee then back to Tacticon and then back to Arcee, "You're seriously paying this bot?" he pulls out his photon blasters and gets to his feet, "Well hon, its time I get back to Iacon before they file me as MIA.. don't laugh.. it’s happened before!" he leans down to give Arcee a kiss on the lips. Which he breaks almost immediately and tells her, "You know how to get in touch with me if you need me and next time we go hover sledding!" he smiles to his femme, "Be good Pinkcess." he stops to look over to Shark, "You coming?" he calls out to his fellow Autobot. Arcee nods, "Yes, I agreed to pay him for his help. A bot has to energize, after all." She smooches Hot Rod before he prepares to leave. "Oh yes, indeed," she says, "I'll be in touch real soon." Then she nods at Tacticon. "Sure, I'll buy you a drink," she says. Shark glances over at Hot Rod, shakes his head slightly, "I got awhile before I have to be on duty, you go on ahead Hot Rod." Hot Rod smiles to Arcee and nods to Shark and taps the barrel of his blaster to his temple in a salute to Shark, "Alright.. I'll radio if anything comes up!" he says to sound official and everything but the trust is that the young cavalier is off to go fishing or some other waste of resources and time. He runs out the door quickly before anyone can try and stop him. Tacticon observes the exchange between Arcee and Hot Rod dispassionately, his expression exceedingly bland up until the femme agrees to buy him a drink. "Thank you," he offers with a grin, and then takes a casual lean against the furniture where they are situated. Hot Rod's mention of Iacon did not go unnoticed, and Arcee is given another once over as a side effect of her apparent Autobot leaning loyalties. "So... He's an Autobot soldier." A glance toward Shark comes next as he identifies himself as Hot Rod's comrade in arms. Lifeline just sits there and glares at Tacticon. He should probably be very glad she doesn't have optic-housed lasers. Shark salutes back to Hot Rod, then watches him leave. His attention focusing on the mystery mech with Arcee. "Yes, he is," Arcee says, "And he'll help us find Weldbond. I don't think he has it in him to say no to me." She grins widely. Shark glances at Lifeline, "May as well make this mechs acquaintance." he tells her, then stands up from the corner. "Can join if you like." then moves toward the two as casually as he can. "So Arcee, who's your friend?" he asks with a smile that flashes of those sharp, pointy teeth of his. "...You must be very precious to him. He seems to treat you with great care, and is excessively jealous of other possible suitors," Tacticon says, and his grin grows a bit wider. "Good to know... That he will be accompanying us. The more optics on the job, the better our chance of success," Tacticon states the obvious. "We are...popular," he notes, apparently aware of those that are watching them just as Shark approaches. Lifeline doesn't move to accompany Shark in going over to chat with that mech. She has no intention of going anywhere near him. And if he dares slime his way into her clinic again without being in dire need of repairs, he'll learn exactly how bad her temper can be. Shark offers Tacticon his hand, all the while sizing the other mech up from foot to helm. To Arcee he says, "He needs to cool it with the jealousy. I swear if he gets on my case one more time about even looking at you I'm going to bite him." whether or not Shark is serious though, is anyone's guess. "You do got a name, don't you?" is asked of Tacticon. "Ahh yes, what -is- your name?" Arcee says, "I don't believe you mentioned it before." Tacticon chuckles and nods once to the Autobot sympathizer, and the Autobot himself. "I do indeed," he begins, allowing a breath to pass between them as if he was going to somehow skip over actually telling anyone who he is. Of course, what he does offer is half of the picture... "Tac," he introduces himself simply to the pair, and moves a hand forward to grip Shark's wrist in an unorthodox shake. Shark shifts his hand a bit, just adapting to what Tacticon throws at him in the manner of a grip. His hand gripping Tac's at the wrist. Another flash of his sharp, pointed teeth given to the other mech. "Short for something I'm sure." the smile melding into a bit of a smirk. {C "Maybe biting him will knock some sense into him," Arcee chuckles. "Nice to meet you, Tac," she continues. Tacticon offers Shark a light shrug, while his grip remains firmly latched onto the Autobot's wrist. "Nice teeth," is his reply on the heels of Arcee's comment, rather than any explanation leading to what might or might not be the rest of his name. "Almost...like an organic," he adds, a veiled jab at the Autobot, as his grin remains firm. "And... The two of you have names as well." he's sure... Shark flexes his fingers a hint into Tac's wrist, taking a step closer. "Thanks. Be glad you don't get to experience them all up.. and close... personal like." The smile the Bot gives the neutral is nearly wicked. The combination of the step closer, the smile, the finger flex is just a subtle tactic to intimidate the other mech.. even if it is the barest amount. "Shark is the name. The teeth, could say were inspired by the creatures I was named after, the Sharkticons." "I'm Arcee," the Pink One says. She grins at Shark's explanation for his name. "Sharkticons eh?" she says, "Interesting." Tacticon winces suddenly, and draws his hand back from Shark as he raises his hands to shield his face. "Don't hit me!" he shouts loud enough for the bulk of the cafe to hear, which draws their attention to the Autobot and himself. "...Just kidding," the mech says after a moment, his hands lowering and his grin broadens a bit more. "Really, the Sharkticons? That's adorable..." Shark stands there for a few moments, lips twitch from wicked grin to a more friendly one right to an amused smirk. He notices Arcee departing, most likely taking the distraction of his presence to get home and rest. "Nothing adorable about them, and neither am I." a flash of that wicked grin again, "Now then, did I not hear you were helping Arcee with her search?" Tacticon chuckles softly and shakes his head, thankful as his drink finally arrives via serverbot. "Ah," he says, taking up his glass to drain the first half of its contents before he sets it aside. "I hate to break it to you, but...You're not that scary," the mech offers. "But don't worry. I am almost certain that you are at least a -little- adorable." An optic winks at the Autobot, and then a nod is offered at his inquiry. "Indeed. She has hired me for the duration of the search for Weldbond... I have an intricate knowledge of these streets. It should come in handy." Lifeline is just watching the conversations going on around Tacticon. The glower has eased a little, but not the wariness. Shark is good about one thing and that's to figure out to get information from others.. lie, cheat, steal, stratagem... he don't care, they all work. But that comment from Tac makes the Bot make an audible hmph. "Oh you may not say that if you saw me battle, Tac." he notes matter of factly, glancing back at the gaze of Lifeline that he can nearly palpably feel. "So you say. There's another that has claimed similar knowledge, who joined our army recently. We shall see who's knowledge leads us more accurately hmm?" a playful bit of a grin at Tacticon. Tacticon's optics brighten just a bit, seeing that he's actually touched a servo. Pride was something that was all too easy to exploit. Just like useless emotions to make one show weakness without their even knowing it. "Oh, I daresay that I cannot wait to see you in battle... I am just a mercenary who lends his services to those with the energon to spare in order to make an honest living. YOU... You are a warrior of the mighty Autobot faction. A recharging hallucination come true... You bet'cha," the mech returns with a nod, which continues at Shark's mention of another streetwise bot. "Yes, we shall see... Between you and I let us hope that it is your friend. Less work for me, and I still get paid either way," he offers with a chuckle. Shark smirks at Tac, not sure what to make of the mech quite yet. "Merc huh?" he asks, having just got information right there, "Will have to watch out for you then." A chuckle at the rest, "And being a warrior isn't honest huh? I'll remember that /if/ I ever save your life." hands moving to his hips, chin lifting a bit. Prideful, Shark? Oh the fall he'd take if he was prideful! "Suits me, Tac. Just know that if I find out you charged Arcee a bit too much for your services and you don't render them, I'll be adding /you/ to my personal short list of mechs I'll be biting very soon." Threat? Damn straight. Lifeline continues observing. There's STILL something about this 'Tac' mech that really rubs her the wrong way. There really is no kind of advertising for a mercenary better than face time with a through and through soldier. "Mercenary indeed. My services come highly recommended if I may say so myself." He just did. "...And I didn't say that there was anything wrong with being a warrior," Tac adds with a broad grin. "No, nothing wrong with that..." He's just not the type of mech to get bogged down by petty ideologies. Nothing really matters as long as he is thriving. Who cares who is in control? A laugh is barked then, and Tacticon offers a light bow of his head. "I am very bad for your teeth... But noted, all the same." Taking up his drink, Tacticon's red gaze returns to Shark and he takes another sip. Mmm. Shark scoffs a bit at Tac, "You just did say. But it is one they to say it, another thing to prove it." observes the young mech, showing a bit of wisdom there. "I'm sure you get the opportunity when we all go into the darkest, nastiest recesses of this city." he points out, then a smirk, "Teeth are repaired or replaced, as my medics would attest." he glances back at Lifeline again, then continuing to Tac, "By the way, you /ever/ shoulder your weight around my friend Lifeline again like you own her place, I will forget what faction I'm with and see to it you are reminded how to treat others with respect. Am I /very/ clear about this?" This time his tone is not only serious, it may even show that he does care for the doc and respects her. "Probably," Tacticon replies with a light shrug, as his grin remains firm as he responds about the inevitable foray deep into Cubicron's under city. The meeting seemed to be going over fairly well, but that was before the Shark decided to threaten him. Tac's optics blink emphatically at Shark, and the Neutral cants his head to the side before straightening his body so that he no longer leans against the table and his hands lower to his sides to hover conveniently around where his weapons are stored. "Again? You had better lower your voice, and correct your tone, Autobot... You are in my home, not the other way around," he comments matter of factly, failing to offer anything more until he's received due respect. Lifeline seeing Tac's change in posture she stands immediately and steps toward the mechs. "ENOUGH." She doesn't raise her voice. She doesn't have to usually. Shark sees the hand move to near Tac's weapon. Oh the ways Shark could chose to go with this right now. The flash of a toothy smile given to the neutral is one of those 'oh you think you can out bluff me' sort of grins. "First off, Tac. Foz-E don't allow weapons in his cafe. Second, I happen to know the local cop not to mention the doc back there. both of whom are locals who know me, what I'm capable of, and frankly might even tell you I'm a mech of certain proclivities. Among which are being protective of.." then Lifeline speaks, this changes Sharks posture, he tenses up a moment then releases that tension by flexing his hands into fists and relaxes them back. "Glad we are at an understanding, Tac." he finishes. Lifeline is one appropriately named femme, for if it wasn't for her it is very likely that Shark would have found out that Tacticon was not bluffing at all. Foz-E may not allow weapons in his cafe, but the pistol weapon that is built into Tac's left arm requiring a great deal of effort to detach, and next to no effort to conceal says otherwise. "Yeah... I bet," he states, seeming to consider most of Shark's words nothing more than fluff. Even if the Autobot does have connections...the threat came from his end, and the locals love their own infinitely more than they love the 'bots regardless of who the local 'Sheriff' favors. "Oh, I HOPE we are..." is Tacticon's reply to Shark's statement, his gaze unwavering. Shark holds his own gaze upon Tac, those light green optics subtly flickering into a darker hue. The young mech having a couple weapons of his own that are not easily removed so are quite visible - though obviously not active as any scan would tell you. With a nod to Tac, Shark states, "Good." A glance given to Lifeline as she joins them, then he announces, "I shall be going, duty calls and it is best I am not late for it." "Mustn't keep your superiors waiting," Tacticon states, his optics still staring down Shark's. It is obvious that he was somewhat displeased with the other's attempt to intimidate him, and could only hope that he's shown that he's not one to be swayed in such a manner. Lifeline is ignored for the time being, as a simple 'ENOUGH' might work to get Shark's attention, but the medic wasn't HIS keeper... Lifeline crosses her arms. "Sorry, Shark. See you later." She then turns to Tac and her expression hardens again. She doesn't say anything right away, though. Shark has tested the mercs resolve. The merc passed said test. With a nod, he looks to Lifeline, "Take care doc." is offered then he moves toward the door. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs Category:Tacticon's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs